Ascension
by lilysaurusrex
Summary: The threat of a reckless spirit destroying the world is nigh, and it isn't something the Avatar can vanquish alone. With the help of Iroh II and a mysterious waterbender named Lilia, Korra sets out to find a way to stop the legendary spirit once and for all.
1. Waltz

_[This is my first publication on this site, and I hope someone finds it enjoyable! I'm trying to find my writing-groove again, so it won't be very smooth, but I will come back and edit everything eventually to make it flow even better! Also, does anyone know where I took part of this scene from? I borrowed it from another "story" when I just couldn't get it out of my head! Anyway, I'm looking forward to continue writing and hearing everyone's critiques! Thank you!]_

A gaggle of girls surrounded Iroh, waiting for a chance to talk to him or even to simply catch his eyes looking their way. The young general kept a friendly disposition, listening to the girls chattering away to him. How is it overseas? How long will he be staying home in the Fire Nation? Will he leave again? Does he have a girlfriend? What's his favorite sweet?

He didn't want to seem rude, but he couldn't keep his attention from slipping away. His eyes were starting to glaze over helplessly. He had been in this position for over an hour already, and he was ready to leave the party despite it barely starting. Fortunately, it didn't seem like anyone noticed that he wasn't listening any longer. How many more hours did he have to remain stuck against the pillar?

Suddenly, the conversations slowed to a stop as a familiar face approached him. Tall and voluptuous, the new girl held a regal demeanor about her as the daughter of a nobleman. The long red dress she wore hugged her body, accentuating her hips, her slender leg slipping out of the slit on the side with every step she took. The group parted for her, shushing as she passed through them. She stopped before him and took a quick look around him at the girls.

"You're quite the celebrity, Iroh," she drawled, smirking at them before resting her emerald eyes back onto him.

He smiled. "Saya, it's been a while. You look well."

"Only well?" When he didn't reply and only kept smiling, she moved to stand beside him to observe the room. "Your mother throws quite the ball in your honor. Is she hoping you'll find a bride here tonight?"

"I've never known my mother to be that sneaky," he laughed.

"In that case, why not make the most of it and interact with the others? No need to stay here just to _politely_ entertain half the population of Fire Nation girls."

The girls looked at the two uneasily, slowly dispersing in shame. A few shot angry glances Saya's way, but she paid no heed to those she felt were beneath her. Iroh quickly retorted on their behalf, drawing sniggers from them. "I'd be happy to politely entertain you if you're feeling envious."

"Please, I'm not desperate for your attention." Saya rolled her eyes in irritation and folded her arms, miffed.

She stood with him as the girls continued to flock around him, wanting to get far away from Saya but wanting to stay close to the general. _How could they_ not _want to be in his presence,_ she thought. _He's such a catch. The Fire Lord Izumi's son and the youngest general ever to be in the United Forces._ Such _a catch. Even I can't seem to pull myself away from this ridiculous scene._

Iroh willed himself to stay in the company of the girls a while longer, dreading another hour of idleness and wishing he had heeded Saya's snarky words instead of rising to the defense of their humility. What could he do to mentally occupy himself without giving away his boredom? He could think of the errands he would have to run tomorrow. He could go through paperwork in his head. He could plan out the rest of his life and his retirement.

As he mulled it over, he caught a glimpse of a seemingly lost girl in the distance. She walked in front of his line of view, looking around in admiration of the grand room. She ran a hand through her thick black hair and took a deep breath, turning and locking eyes with his. A smile played at her lips as she lightly cocked her head, observing him. Without breaking eye contact, she made her way to him. The people around him seemed to have melted away, and the orchestra was a light buzzing now. Iroh was entranced by her forwardness with him.

She stopped before him, her hands clasped behind her back shyly. "You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?"

Saya stiffened but said nothing, only glancing to see how Iroh would react. Iroh was fixated by the girl's uncommonly grey eyes, noting the small beauty mark under her left one. Agitated that it wasn't the reaction she wanted from him, Saya turned her head away and watched from the corner of her eyes as she tried to hide her discontentment.

When Iroh didn't respond, the girl straightened her back, hands at her hips.

"Let me guess. You'll only dance with someone you like." Then without hesitation, she drew her hand in a circular motion in front of his eyes as if to bewitch him. "You're-going-to-like-me. You're-going-to-like-me. ...did it work?"

Surprised, he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I can't dance."

"Of course you can. Everyone can dance!" Without hesitation, she seized his hand and pulled him away from the girls and a fuming Saya and that cursed pillar, dragging him into the crowd of dancing couples as the band transitioned into a waltz. She faced him and directed his hand onto her waist and into her hand, a light blush on his face as he felt the soft silken fabric of her white dress against his skin. She swayed off into one direction, guiding him side to side and in circular motions as he clumsily kept up. He fumbled, but she patiently redirected his hand to start again. When he fumbled once again and knocked into another couple, he turned and hurriedly walked away in embarrassment as they angrily looked their way while girl stuck her tongue out at them. She rushed to him and pulled him back in, positioning his hands once more.

"Try again!" They began to dance once more. "Don't think; just move."

They glided and weaved through the many couples, Iroh surprised that he was keeping up. She gradually let go of the reigns, and soon, he was leading, twirling her out and pulling her back into him. She smiled playfully at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. As the music slowed to a stop, so did they, their hands pressed against one another's as the lights dimmed and fireworks shot into the sky overhead, lighting the room through glass ceilings. She looked into his eyes before peering past his shoulder. Letting go of his hands and making a goodbye motion, she walked away briskly. Iroh watched her figure disappear through the crowd as the adrenaline slowed, bewildered and unsure of what he was feeling. His heart, on the other hand, remained fluttering.


	2. Thoughts

_I should probably also mention I tweaked the age of Iroh a bit. A lot. Instead of Iroh being 40, I used my magical writer's power to make him 24. Dun, dun dunnn. I thought it would be more appealing and have more sense this way~ It was hard writing this, and I got so tired of opening this everyday to try to make it work that I just finally uploaded it. ;-; Any advice would be great! Thanks so much, guys!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two-Thoughts**

Fire Lord Izumi sat in her study, flipping through several pages of documents requiring her input for local affairs, the morning sun peeking from between a crack in the long, crimson drapes and spilling onto her desk. It was tedious work. Approval for the construction of a new training facility for young firebenders. Approval for the prohibition of large animals as domestic pets in small homes. Approval of the coin limit for the upcoming Paper Lantern Festival. Decision for conscripting more troops for defense around the borders. Confirming her meeting with President Raiko regarding Republic City's expansion.

Hours of going through the paperwork left Izumi mentally exhausted. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly, disregarding the sound of the double doors opening.

"Everything going well, Mother?"

Izumi looked up, tapping the papers against the desk before setting them aside as Iroh closed the doors behind him, moving for one of the cushioned armchairs. He had a pleasant smile on his face, his golden eyes examining his mother. It had been a year since he last saw her. Her skin was still smooth, but her grey hair could not hide her age. She returned the smile, her weariness dissipating with the coming of her son.

"I must say that it's going to take some getting used to, your presence in the palace," she replied, folding her hands atop her lap.

Iroh chuckled. "Eager for me to leave already?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't be happier that my son is back home." She heated a teapot and dropped an infuser into it, pouring the two of them jasmine tea. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better. I missed it here. Missed you, missed grandpa. Missed my bed every second I was away."

"Well, I'm sure your bed missed you just as much. Hopefully, you'll be able to stay a few months before returning to your post."

"You would think that being the Fire Lord's son would make taking time off more favorable for me." Iroh jested, taking a sip of his tea. They sat silently for a few moments. Izumi studied her son, the way he looked down and into his cup wordlessly. If she knew her son well, she knew that there was something on his mind, and she knew quite well her son was not one to dwell on things let alone have a difficult time speaking up. She waited patiently for him to gather himself, raising the cup to her lips.

Iroh leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his knees and finally pulling his gaze away from his tea. He cleared his throat. "There was actually something I wanted to ask you. It's not that serious."

"So it _is_ serious."

"I just... well, I was wondering, you know all the courtiers, the noblemen and noblewomen... The other night, there was a girl."

"The young lady in the white dress." Izumi smiled slyly.

"You were watching! Of course you were watching." Iroh covered his face with one hand, his face starting to feel warm. "I guess that makes it easier to ask you for her name."

Izumi stood up, grabbing her papers. "I'm sorry to say that I can't help you with that. You're a young and extraordinary general though. You can figure it out."

With a last smile, she exited the room, leaving the confused prince to wallow in his thoughts of the mysterious girl who had made an extravagant entrance into his life and quietly slipped away without a trace.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Summers in the Fire Nation were mostly cool before noon due to the sea breeze blowing into the city, making it pleasant enough to be outdoors. The Fire Palace courtyard was full of its citizens today, many children and young girls gathered to see the General's return home. Iroh walked down the steps into their cheers and happy greetings.

"Welcome home!"

"It's good to see you again!"

"Great work out there!"

"We're proud to call you our prince!"

Iroh smiled and waved back. Normally, he would stop to converse with his people and engage in local events and politics, but he felt spent. He couldn't quite pin down the reason; it could have been a number of things. Not knowing only troubled him further. He wandered aimlessly with his head held high and his chest sunken inside.

Now roaming the gardens, Iroh strode along the pebbled pavement, lost in thought and going over every possibility for his discomfort. Could it be unease from being away from work? It wasn't too long ago that they had put a stop to Kuvira. In all honesty, he wasn't too concerned about that situation, but it had happened too quickly after Unalaq's attempt at destroying the world so that they had little reprieve. Could that be it? The fear of another threat coming to wipe out the world? No, he was confident that the Avatar would find a way to keep everyone safe.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps the feelings were related to being home and feeling unsettled from being away for so long. It had been years since he had been able to settle down at the palace for more than a few days. Though... he still felt familiar with everything. Not much had changed. Was it from knowing he would have to leave eventually? Was it that he hadn't fulfilled familial duties in the way that a prince ought to have? That he had not sought a wife or cared to even start his own family? His mother didn't particularly mind his life choices and supported him fully.

Thinking on everything without much luck towards a conclusion, his heart gave a slight jolt at the recollection of the night the ball was held. He remembered the dainty hands in his, petite and unfamiliar, a ghost of a touch now lingering on his skin. He remembered her thick, black waves falling over her shoulders, flowing with her every movement. And then the eyes. Her eyes were bright and filled with eloquence.

What was it about her that refused to leave his thoughts?

Iroh mulled the same question over and over in his head, knowing he wouldn't find an appropriate answer. As he crossed his arms and exhaled in exasperation, a messenger approached him with a rolled up letter.

"Your Honor, the Fire Lord has asked for this to be sent to you."

As he took off after giving a deep bow, Iroh unrolled the paper and looked it over. The Paper Lantern Festival was approaching this week, the flier advertising dozens of stands and fireworks throughout the night. He couldn't be sure why his mother would bother sending him something so trivial, but he had a strange feeling about it. He swallowed hard suddenly, remembering the bright eyed girl.


End file.
